Tema del foro:Debate General/@comment-29761251-20161126125616/@comment-27323039-20161201005431
Gohan Del Futuro 555x escribió: Creo que el compañero escribió: Primero, creo que exageras demasiado con los multiplicadores y en algunos puntos están mal. Segundo, ¿en qué momento afirman que Black es más poderoso que Hit? Ahí se refieren a Zamas Fusión. Tercero, eso de los multiplicadores del SSB son erróneos. El Super Saiyan Blue es por así decirlo, el Super Saiyan definitivo ya que no usa ki, sino el poder de los dioses de una manera mucho más pura que en las formas normales. Es decir, que no aumenta el poder de forma abismal, simplemente está usando una fuente de poder mucho más eficaz. Actualmente, un Super Saiyan 2 y 3 normales en un Goku post-God no cambian respecto a un pre-God, lo que podría decirse que estos hasta son más débiles que el Super Saiyan Base post-God ya que vuelve a usar el ki. Transformarse en Super Saiyan 2/3 Blue sería un desperdicio de energía porque estos potencian el ki del usuario, el cual ya no se usa, sino que está utilizando el máximo de una energía; similar a cómo el Super Saiyan es inútil estando en estado místico. Actualización: en lo segundo, me refiero a que jamás dicen tal cosa literal, sino que tiran un dato de los típicos que lanzan en las entrevistas. Primero, no lo veo nada exagerado. o sea, Vegetto le lleva muchisima ventaja a Goku ambos en la misma forma, y Goku SSJD igual supera a Vegetto SSJ3 dado a afirmaciones en el Anime. ¿como me dices que el multiplicador es exagerado? Segundo, la cita dice: The God of Destruction Beerus is overwhelmingly strong, but if we leave him out, then i think the strongest fighter is '''Goku Black'. o sea, si se hubiera referido a Zamasu, lo hubiera mencionado a este. y como dijo que Black era el más fuerte, este supera a Hit. y viendolo de un modo, no contradice nada. ya que Goku Black en Base se mostro superior a Vegeta SSJB en su primera pelea (mas o menos Cap. 56). de esa manera el SSJR (que es el equivalente al SSJ) si puede superar a Hit ya que este esta al nivel del Kaioken x10 del SSJB, y como este eventualmente aumenta su poder deja a Hit bastante atras. Tercero, me dices que Goku al transformarse se hace más debil? de hecho en la pelea con Beerus este al perder el SSJD, pudo continuar peleando con Beerus en SSJ1. por lo que Goku comprimio el SSJD en su estado base y puede aumentar su poder con el SSJ/2/3 y Blue (este ultimo vendria a ser el Ki Divino, ¿no?) ¿por que Vegeta uso el SSJ contra Magetta si pudo haberse quedado en Base y dominarlo sin tanto problema según tu? o lo mismo con Cabba. solo estaria gastando energía al pedo. el SSJ2 y 3B, o sea, imaginate que Goku y Vegeta puedan superar al mismo SSJB con entrenamientos y tener 2 formas superiores. no es totalmente imposible.'' Entendiste mal. Aunque, debo decir que lo que puse era raro, de ahí el que puse una posdata. Me refiero a que en las entrevistas suelen decir cosas que al final se contradicen, por lo que no es recomendable fiarse de ellas en todo y simplemente dejarlo con que es más fuerte que Beerus. Yo mencioné la desventaja en el Super Saiyan 2 y 3, jamás dije algo del base. El Super Saiyan base es más eficaz que el 2 y 3, eso dije, valga la redundancia. Goku y Vegeta no pueden entrenar para tener un SSB 2 y 3 porque simplemente el Blue no es una transformación, es solo otra forma de usar el Super Saiyan original. Por eso mismo un 2 o 3 serían inútiles, porque al ser multiplicadores de ki y no del poder del God, estos no tendrían aumento alguno.